


making plans

by Skyuni123



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Proving Ground, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: a little moment before the 'foothold situation' goes downcoda for proving ground
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & SG-1 Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	making plans

"What I don't get," I complain, "is why I always have to be the evil one in these scenarios. Why do all of you think I would be the most likely to get possessed by a Goa'uld?" 

Sam winces a little, and averts her gaze. Teal'c just looks pensive.

"In the scheme of things, Daniel," Jack says, not at all looking away. "You're most likely to run into any kind of trouble."

"What, so I'm the damsel in distress here?" This is all very mean. And untrue. "Statistically, I'm fairly sure that Sam's the one who gets possessed most here." 

I could probably count up the times if I really thought about it, but I don't really care. I'm mostly complaining because I don't want to get shot again. Blanks are still blanks, and they still hurt. 

"Hey." Sam says. "Not true."

"Oh, no, he's probably right." Jack agrees. "You do sort of... have it happen to you. A lot."

"Indeed." Teal'c says.

Sam looks a little like she's about to start an argument. I can't say I blame her. However. We have planning to do. "Fine. I'll be the evil Goa'uld, my true motives misinterpreted by the undereducated Tau'ri. Okay. See, I've agreed." 

"Plus, the youngest one on the team - uh..." Jack waves his hand, trying to think of a name, "Satterfield. She's got a thing for you. Could be interesting to see what she does when put under pressure."

Ah. Great. More cadets. Look, the attention is flattering, but it's... getting to a point. I didn't realise anthropology was the romantic drawcard subject when I started to study it, but it's been about ten women and two men in the last three years who've... expressed their interest... in me, and I need a break. "Great." 

Sam just smirks. "I'm sure it'll be a fun time for you, Daniel."

"Great." Jack says. "Daniel's evil. Sam's the poor, maligned scientist, trapped in a base full of people all gone Goa'uld. What about you, Teal'c?"

"I will happily take on a combat role." Teal'c says. He looks faintly excited by the prospect. "I am interested to see whether these cadets will surpass the skills of the previous team." 

The previous team had been disarmed and had taken us all down via hand-to-hand combat. My head still hurts at the memory. "Please. Give me Intar blasts any day."

"I found their attempt at retaking the gateroom to be quite proficient, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says, placidly.

"You didn't get your arm dislocated." I bite back. It had hurt. A lot. I had had to write with my left hand for three weeks, and that had just been messy.

"Indeed I did not." Teal'c is definitely holding back a smile, if the look in his eyes is any inclination. Honestly. Some people.

"And I'll be the good guy." Jack says, happily, visibly pleased at the thought of me getting injured. Typical. "I can lead them in, direct them where to go - it'll be peachy." 

See, every so often, we need to train more people to join the SGC. The final part of their mission is a real-world test. A foothold situation, usually, though we have gone for other things depending on the members of the team - simulated pandemics, unique new tech, things like that. This time, though, they're a fairly evenly matched group of cadets, and the simulation involves archeology, biology, tactics and a bit of good old-fashioned fighting. 

It should be standard. It should go well. I hope. Lt. Hailey, who is competent and not likely to shoot me, is tagging along this time, helping the group from the inside. It should go well. Hopefully. 

I really hope. For the sake of my arms, as well as my sanity. 

"Hey." I ask, a thought suddenly coming to me. "Can I sit in Hammond's chair this time? Since I get to be evil and all?" 

Jack looks pensive for a moment. "Yeah?" 

"Great." That's one benefit. It's a pretty nice chair.

And, I suppose, I've got the easy end of the straw. I don't have to do much in the way of acting, don't have to jog the few miles from the training base to the SGC, don't even really have to fight, unless I want to.

Oh, I really hope they don't shoot me this time.

I really, really hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumblr ](http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com)


End file.
